Kitty's Summon
by Meg-sama
Summary: Kitty takes it upon herself to answer the question that she already knows the answer to. SPOILERS


Yo! Just a little story that occurs after the last book in the Bartimaeus trilogy. Please do not read this if you haven't read all or any of the books, instead go read this awsome set of books, and then come back.

* * *

Kitty decided to do it. She didn't know if anything would happen, but she sure as hell was going to try. She knew how to set up the pentacle and it would be easy to find the right words for summoning. The trick was whether or not Bartimaeus would actually appear when she summoned him. 

Kitty had seen the world since the last time she had seen that strange, demonic entity; well, technically she didn't **see **Bartimaeus because he was in Nathaniel's body.

Just thinking of Nathaniel brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her lips.

With her connections and personality, getting all the ingredients was easy. She set up the pentacle in a spare room across from her own. With the curtains drawn and the words fresh in her mind, Kitty started the ancient ritual.

It was a strange feeling to me, being summoned. Before, especially with my previous master, I used to be accustomed to the pulling feeling(1) but since everyone thought I was dead, I didn't have that problem anymore.

Well, then, I was going to give this magician a piece of my mind. I picked Ptolemy's form and let the summons pull me away from the Other Place.

With out even opening my eyes, I started in:

"Now listen here, maybe you didn't get the memo but I'm supposed to be dead. Even though I'm not really dead, saving the world **should** deserve a permanent vacation, so you'd better-"

"Bartimaeus …?" I heard a hesitant and familiar voice.

I opened my eyes. "Kitty?" I gaped.

She hadn't aged much physically since I last saw her, but her tear-filled(2) eyes held more wisdom.

"Uh, hey Kitty."

Kitty was over whelmed with emotion. Bartimaeus was standing before her very eyes. He hadn't died like every one thought. He still used Ptolemy's shape, she saw. Bartimaeus was a strange entity. Nothing like all the other demons she had met, or any way the magicians described them. But the most important thing was that if he was alive then maybe **he** was alive as well.

I knew it was going to bet sentimental. Kitty stepped out of the circle, boldly proving her still intact trust in me, and ran over. I was wrapped in a warm, human hug.(3)

I wiggled away from her, able to step out of my now-useless circle.

"If you are alive, then that must mean Nathaniel…" Kitty trailed off, eyes full of hope.

I hated to crush her.

"No Kitty, he's dead." I responded.

"But…. b-but…" she cried, collapsing on the floor.

"I know you knew he couldn't keep his promise. He **was** very good at making ones he couldn't keep, you know." I went on.

"No! No!" she screamed(4)

I had obviously hit a nerve. Although, she did calm down pretty quickly I was still uncomfortable standing there.

"Bartimaeus," she finally said hoarsely.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Let me see his face one last time before I dismiss you."

"Alright." I shifted to the likeness of my former master, Nathaniel and sat down in front of Kitty.

She stared at my face, eyes hungry.

"What's the matter, forgotten how ugly his mug was?" I smartly answered, making sure not to use Nathaniel's voice, too.

Kitty smiled sadly, and hugged me again.

"Bye Bartimaeus, it was mice talking to you." she softly said.

Kitty released Bartimaeus from her embrace and started the spell to release him from the human plane.

"Kitty, call on me again sometime!" he smiled with Nathaniel's face.

Kitty nodded and the demon began to disappear.

"But only social calls!" she heard as his presence left.

Kitty hung her head and laughed and cried.

* * *

1. Like when you stick a vacuum up against yourself. Not that I know what that feels like personally, of course. 

2.It was the 'tear-filled' part that scared me; human women sometimes tend to get hysterical.

3.Yuck! Being that close to a human, even one you're fond of isn't that pleasant.

4.See, hysterical.

* * *

I tried, so please tell me what you thought. 


End file.
